


Please, Please, Please Do Not Go.

by ilovekimkelly



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Community season 2, Episode: s02e16 Intro to Political Science, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lovers to Friends, Short One Shot, lesbian Annie Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovekimkelly/pseuds/ilovekimkelly
Summary: Annie comes out to Jeff.(set after s2e16, Intro to Political Science)title from Please Do Not Go by Violent Femmes, obviously. They can still call each other Milady/Milord <3
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Please, Please, Please Do Not Go.

"I care what you think about me, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I care what you think about me."

And so they cleaned the black mold off the east stairwell. 

-

“This is a lot harder than I thought it would be,” Jeff lamented, “I feel like giving up.” 

“Jeff! We can’t give up yet, we’re literally just getting started. We’ve only finished one stair.” Annie knew that Jeff didn’t care about finishing the job, but she thought he’d at least make it past the first five or so stairs. 

“Come on, Annie, you don’t really care if we get this done. You lied about cleaning the black mold to try and get votes.” Jeff dropped his sponge into the bleach bucket and pulled off his gloves. “I think you just wanted to spend some more time with me.”

Annie rolled her eyes. This was so like Jeff, interrupting a nice moment between friends by attempting to make it sexual. Did he like her, or did he just like women in general? She didn’t know, but by now she was tired of the same old will-they-won’t-they trope they’ve been working through for the past year and a half. And besides all that, she was starting to figure out some things about herself, things she was hesitant to tell anyone. Things she was scared of accepting herself. She placed her sponge in the bucket and looked up at Jeff. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything you want.” His stupid coy smile made Annie think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

But screw it, no going back now. “I think I might be gay.” She had said it. Out loud. To another human being. Jeff just stared at her, and she was uncomfortable, so goddamn uncomfortable, so she started saying whatever could come to her mind. “I mean, I know that I kissed you, or whatever, and it wasn’t bad, I didn’t hate it! I really like you as a person, and I think I had a crush on you because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. Because, you’re the guy all the girls have a crush on. And I’m a girl who should have crushes on guys. You know? Just, please don’t be upset with me.” She could tell she was seconds away from crying, but then Jeff spoke.

“Annie,” was all he could say at first. Annie could feel the waterworks coming on. But Jeff has always been charismatic, and has always known what to say, so he said what needed to be said. “Annie, I don’t care. I really don't. I feel embarrassed for the way I’ve acted, sure, but I could never be mad at you. You’re my friend.”

“You’re not upset?” 

“No. How could I ever be upset with you? For being yourself? Never. I care about you, Annie." He reached for Annie’s hands and pulled her soaked gloves off before pulling her into a hug. “Now, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Annie’s face stayed buried in Jeff’s shoulder, muffling her words. She didn’t feel like letting go just yet.

“You and Britta…?” It wasn’t much of a question, it was sort of the beginning of a sentence Jeff wanted to hear Annie finish. She pulled back from him, leaving tear stains on his shirt. And she was blushing hard. She started to giggle.

“Um, no. Maybe on my side, but nothing from her.” 

“Yeah, I know how that goes.” The two laughed together, and Annie felt real joy. It was crazy that she was talking to Jeff Winger about girls, of all subjects, but it was nice. It was something she’d needed for so long, and for it to finally happen was euphoric. “Can I still call you Milady?” Jeff asked, and at least it was a real question this time.

“Yeah, it’s just, as friends.” Annie didn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah, as friends,” Jeff looked at her, feeling everything he’d felt for her before, a strange and ridiculous mix of brotherly love, parental worry, and a bit of lingering romantic tension. He resolved to get rid of the latter quickly. “I love you, Annie.”

“I love you too. Milord.” She really did love him, just not in the way she had to force herself to. “We should probably get out of here, I think black mold does something weird to your brain.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad! i haven't finished writing anything for months and months lol this is kind of an accomplishment. anyways i'm at season 2 in my re-watch and i wanted to do something for my baby lesbian annie. maybe some annie/britta stuff coming soon who knows!!!


End file.
